Three's Company
by Beckitt Lewis
Summary: Sasuke can't handle Naruto's libido, but maybe with Neji's help, he could? Threesome. Yaoi. AU. Set one year after Make Me Remember. TRIGGER WARNING: Homophobia, traumatic scenarios
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Alright guys it is crunch time. I am taking university exams and working overtime because my boss(es) are sadists. So here's the next exciting story: NejixSasukexNaruto! Why? 'Cause their damn fine, ok? Same AU as "Make Me Forget" and "Make Me Remember." I blame my knowledge of the gay culture to be superior to that of the lesbian culture due to J, H, A and J. Thanks you fabulous boys for making me an honorary gay boy and giving me far too much detail. :P

Warnings: AU, OOC, Anal, Oral, Yaoi, boy on boy on boy in lots of different ways (originally supposed to be PWP, then my lovely beta made me realize that plot is so much more valuable, sorry guys =3 )

Disclaimer: The characters Naruto, Sasuke and Neji belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The plot, story and idea are all Beckitt Lewis.

Chapter 1: To What Do I Owe This Pleasure?

It had been a year since Naruto and Sasuke had started going out. They had recently moved in together. Things would appear to perfect… except they weren't.

"No means no Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, pushing his boyfriend away.

"But Sasuke, come on! It's been two days!" The blond whined.

"You fucking nymphomaniac! We did it for six hours straight two nights ago, and I had to book off work because I couldn't even walk! We are not doing it again until this weekend!" Sasuke screamed walking out of the room.

"Aw come on Sasuke! Don't be like that!" Naruto chased after his raven, and held him in a hug. "I'm sorry, I can be a bit…rough." He whispered.

"Rough is not the problem, it's the fact that once you get going you can't stop!" The raven muttered and pulled away.

"I'm late for work." And with that he slammed the door behind him, leaving a very frustrated boyfriend behind.

Mistake number one that Neji Hyuuga had made today: he got out of bed. His head drummed unevenly and his eyes could barely stay open. He was beyond tired.

Mistake number two: he'd dawdled while making his hair "perfect," and missed the bus.

Mistake number three: he forgot to check the weather. It was snowing and his hood barely did anything to protect him from the pelting cold substance that ruined his morning's handiwork and made his long brown hair start to frizz.

He was fuming, exhausted and his cigarette did nothing to aid him.

Finally he arrived at work. Madara was pissed. He went on about how his business was never going to thrive if every employee demanded to come in late. He looked around. Yahiko was not there, and, oddly enough, neither was Sasuke. The Hyuuga was simply beyond comprehension. His brain tried to come up with excuses; it couldn't.

He slinked away from his boss and tossed himself into his cubicle, his head resting upon the cool metal beside his keyboard. Moments later, the Uchiha sat beside him muttering curses under his breath. This seemed to be a terrible morning for both of them.

Neji remembered when he'd had his own house, when he'd had everything offered to him on a silver platter. He'd lived in a mansion and had servants doting on him.

That was, until his uncle found him making out with his boyfriend. Neji had been forcibly removed from the premises and threatened to make sure he never returned.

With an unfinished college degree, though from a prestigious university, he couldn't get a much better job than the one he currently had. He worked as a phone salesman.

The job was gruelling. 90% of the time people hung up on him; if they had the decency to stay on the line, they usually declined his offer for a new product. He could count on one hand how many people had actually bought something in the past month. Yet he did his job, every day, without outspoken complaint. However, he refused to smile and acknowledge his work.

Uchiha Sasuke did the same. Neji didn't know much about him, yet from the first day he had noticed a certain distaste for the job in the man's eyes that was akin to his own.

"He yelled at you too?" Sasuke muttered. Neji simply groaned, his face still lying flat on his desk. "Fucking asshole. I say we both quit and go work someplace else. This is harassment."

Neji raised his head off the table and looked Sasuke square in the face. He was serious. "And do what, Uchiha? The economy is shit. No one would hire us." Neji retorted.

"There's always prostitution." Sasuke mocked. Neji simply glared.

"That is out of the question. Besides Naruto would pummel you." The brunette smirked. He'd known about Naruto from the second week he and the Uchiha had been working at the company…

_Neji leaned over Sasuke to help him with something on his computer when he looked down and saw a hickey the size of a tennis ball on his left collar._

_"Holy shit Uchiha! Are you sleeping with a vampire?" Neji asked, laughing the whole time. Sasuke lifted his collar higher to hide it and turned scarlet. He tried to stammer an excuse. The Hyuuga was just trying to figure out what kind of woman would leave such a blatant mark of ownership. Then it dawned on him. "Sasuke, are you gay?" The raven just sighed, admitted defeat, and nodded._

_"Yes. His name's Naruto. He's an idiot." The Uchiha had replied._

That was it, all the explanation Neji needed. Sometimes Sasuke came to work limping; sometimes he was exhausted; it all pointed to one thing: this "Naruto" boyfriend was one hell of a lover.

It made Neji slightly jealous. Once, Neji caught Sasuke in the department's bathroom making out with what looked to be a Greek god. Neji knew it was the boyfriend. He spun on his heels quickly, leaving the two alone, trying to suppress his growing arousal. The versatile that he was, his pores almost screamed to be sandwiched between the two gorgeous men.

Neji was snapped out of his thoughts by Sasuke's question.

"So after work tonight, do you want to go see a concert with me?" The raven asked.

"What? Why?" Neji asked.

"Well Naruto's performing at some bar, and he made me promise to go, but I know all the songs by heart and it tends to get a little boring. So, maybe you could keep me company. We could hang out? Like friends?" Sasuke looked at the brunette, eyes pleading.

"Sure." Neji shrugged. "I've nothing better to do anyways." Neji added under his breath.

That night Neji and Sasuke sat beside each other. Sasuke ordered a beer, Neji a cran and vodka.

"So did your parents kick you out because you were gay?" Sasuke asked. Neji spat out his mouthful of alcohol. He quickly recollected himself.

"How did you know?" Neji asked wearily.

"Oh please, you're flaming. Your nails are done, your shirts are too low, your jeans are tight, and no straight man would be that meticulous with his hair. Plus, there's what you're drinking." Sasuke let out.

"Not that, anyone with even shitty gay-dar can detect me, how did you know I got kicked out?" Neji asked.

"Your clothes are faded designer wear. You used to have money, now you don't, plus you work at the hellhole we have for a job and you take the bus in the direction of a less than desirable part of town. You've been disowned, eh? Sasuke asked, his voice laced with concern and understanding.

Neji just sighed and nodded. Sasuke was an intellectual man, no doubt about it. Neji also knew that Sasuke came from similar situations.

Suddenly, a strum from a guitar was heard, and roaring cheers swept through the bar. A spotlight lit the stage where the Greek god was standing in front of the mike, a tattered acoustic guitar in hand. His tanned, sinful lips approached the microphone.

"This song goes out to my lover. You're the only one for me." The blond teased. His words came out like whispered sex; dark and baritone, with a masculine rasp that made Neji tremble. He signalled at the waitress to bring him two shots. He was going to need them.

"**Oh baby you know I love it when you ride me**

**The roller coasters that you put me on**

**You say you love me just to turn me on**

**Then you leave me high and done**

**Oh baby don't you love to tease me-"**

Neji could picture himself impaled by Naruto's throbbing erection. He could see himself gasping out in pleasure. Sasuke would be in front of him, his pale, tempting mouth licking his shaft and suckling his balls. The sight was-

Sasuke grabbed Neji's wrist and pulled him up. The brunette, who was by then slightly tipsy, followed the raven out the back into the cold night. Sasuke lit up a cigarette and offered Neji one.

"Why'd we leave? I liked the song." Neji whined.

"Because you were eye fucking my boyfriend." Sasuke said shortly. Neji's mouth was agape. He shut it quickly and mentally slapped himself. Sasuke had had the upper hand all night, and Neji felt slightly embarrassed with himself.

"Don't be sorry, I think I have a proposition for you." Sasuke smirked, his eyes gleaming. Neji shuddered, those eyes looked…triumphant.

Naruto packed up his guitar and headed home. He noticed that Sasuke had left after the third song.

It wasn't a surprise: Sasuke had been there when Naruto wrote them, practiced them and performed them, and Sasuke was most likely as sick of them as he was. The blond sighed; to him going home was depressing. It was Friday night, but Sasuke most likely wouldn't want to do it tonight either, since he would most likely want to sleep.

The blond opened his apartment door, dropped his guitar and took off his coat.

"Ah! Fuck! Yes!" cried a voice from their bedroom. Was Sasuke watching porn? "Yeah just like that, Sasuke!" Naruto's eyes bulged. He ran to his bedroom door and watched, disbelieving, at his boyfriend. Who was kneeling in nothing but boxers while sucking off a very beautiful man. A man that was not him. Naruto was enraged. The blond shoved Sasuke away from the long haired brunette.

"You're cheating on me! Is this why you don't want to have sex with me anymore? Because you're fucking him!" Naruto's chest heaved. His eyes were filling with tears; he couldn't deal with this. Sasuke quickly rushed to Naruto's side.

"Naruto, baby, you need to sit down. I'm not cheating on you. This is Neji; he's a friend from work. He is going to help us." Sasuke said, his eyes were pleading; he did not want to hurt Naruto. Sasuke's plan had been for Naruto to come home to some hot and heavy scene and the idiot blond would just jump in. However, Sasuke sometimes forgot how sensitive his boyfriend could be. He placed his arms around him. "I would never cheat on you, I love you, forever. And it's only you." The raven whispered, kissing Naruto softly. Meanwhile Neji sat on the bed; his erection slightly subsided, as he was feeling very awkward.

"Explain to me what's going on." Naruto sighed.

Sasuke took off his boyfriend's shirt, and kissed his way down a tanned neck. "You have sex for hours, without stopping." The raven started listing off their problems. "Even when I pass out, you're still pile driving me." Naruto squirmed; he felt bad about that.

Sasuke continued kissing him, his lips suckling a collarbone, then his shoulder. "Neji here is very open to having sex with both of us. When I get tired, you keep going with him and vice versa until you pass out. Sound good?" Sasuke chirped lifting his eyes to meet Naruto's. At first the blond seemed slightly hesitant. Sasuke could see the blond calculating things in his head. Then Naruto walked over and sat on his bed beside Neji.

"I want us to talk about this." The blond muttered. He was still angry. Neji quickly dove for his pants and shoved them back on, it was clear to everyone that he wanted to leave, and fast. "Sasuke, what on earth made you think I would agree to this? I'm not even gay! I've never done it with any other guy." Naruto spouted, his hands nervously shaking in his lap.

Sasuke was beyond words, he thought for sure Naruto would just want to jump in, the horndog that he was. "I'm sorry. You just want it all the time, so I thought you would be happy with this. We've hit a rut in our relationship; I'm trying to get over it." Sasuke whimpered.

"By making me sleep with a complete stranger?" Naruto screamed. Sasuke shrank visibly. Neji grabbed his shirt and got up.

"Um, I should just-go, yeah." He whispered.

"No. Sit down. You have a say in this too." Naruto stated his voice commanding. The brunette shivered.

"I just really like you. Both of you, so I'm sorry I put you in this situation, and I really think it's best if I leave now." Neji stated his voice clear. He was hurt, terribly hurt by Naruto's outright dismissal of him. He knew Sasuke's offer was too good to be true. There was no way he could up and have sex with two of the most gorgeous men he had ever met just like that.

"You're the bathroom guy right?" Naruto called out from the bedroom. Neji stilled. "The guy that got a hard on after walking in on me and Sasuke?" Naruto continued. Neji turned his head and nodded, then proceeded to put his shoes on at the door.

"Fucking dammit!" Sasuke yelled, then proceeded to walk out the bed room door and grab Neji's arm as he was leaving. "Stay here the night, it is really late and there are no buses running in this neighborhood anymore." Neji's mouth opened to rebuttal. "No! I don't want to hear it, the decision is final." Sasuke stated, grabbing Neji's bag so that the brunette couldn't refuse. Neji sat on the couch, feeling completely out of place and upset. "Let me fix this with Naruto and I will be right back, ok?" Sasuke said quietly, his eyes on his friend. Neji just nodded.

The raven walked to the bedroom door and slammed it behind him. Neji heard a lot of yelling. At one point a book or something like it was thrown. Then Sasuke was crying. After that things got quiet, the brunette could hear coddling and soothing. Just as Neji was beginning to get sleepy, the bedroom door opened. Naruto padded out and plumped himself on the couch beside Neji.

"I'm sorry that it seemed like I rejected you like that. Sasuke said that you really liked us and it seems Sasuke thinks you're a really good friend, too." The blond began. Neji nodded, from the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke leaning against the door frame. "So, here's the thing, I want to get to know you, like friends or whatever, and we have to make rules for this thing, whatever it is." Naruto drawled out.

"A threesome." Sasuke interjected.

"Yeah that." Naruto stated. Neji simply got really confused. They wanted to sleep with him? They wanted to do this? "So I need to know, are you, like, in love with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Neji shook his head violently. "No. What I feel for the both of you is purely sexual." He stated, slowly, his mouth dry from all the tension he felt. The blond sighed in relief.

"Okay. That makes things much easier. Because I love Sasuke, and he loves me, so we might favor each other a little and I don't want you to feel left out or anything, but you might." Naruto spoke, his voice shaking with embarrassment. "And, I've never been with another guy, ever, so I'm really nervous about this." The blond stated. Neji nodded.

"We don't have to do this." The brunette stated.

"No, we do. Naruto is nearly insatiable. I won't have him down and miserable because I'm denying him sex, and I won't let him go out and get a cheap whore, and I won't have him act depressed and make me feel like we should break up." Sasuke stated. Naruto's head whipped around.

"I would never-'' Naruto began.

"I know, you don't think sex is such a big deal, you love me too much, but I love you enough to know that this is going to become a huge problem, one that our relationship might not be able to stand, so this is why we need to do this." Sasuke stated his voice even, refusing to be deterred. Neji nodded again.

"Okay, I'm fine with that. Really, my attraction is just physical, I don't really believe in love or anything like that. I can be your fuck buddy or whatever. So you want to make rules or something?" Neji asked. He really didn't want love. The last person he fell in love with ending up leaving him as soon as Neji's fame and fortune was thrown out the window. He didn't believe in love; it wasn't meant for him.

"Yeah, me and Sasuke can have sex with each other when ever, but both of us have to be in the room when you're here…doing things." Naruto added. Sasuke wanted to laugh but respected his boyfriend for his efforts.

"Basically we will call you when we need to fuck, other times you can come over and we can continue to be friends like usual, but the two of us have to be here. You can fuck other people besides us, however if you ever don't use protection you have to let us know and we won't do anything with you until you get tested. Naruto and I will only be sleeping with each other and on the occasion you." Sasuke stated.

"Okay. So how often should I expect to be called over?" Neji asked.

"Knowing Naruto, about a once a week." Sasuke stated. Neji was little surprised, that was far more than he expected.

"Ok, then I really don't think you need to me to worry about sleeping with other people." Neji said quietly, almost in awe.

Sasuke just smirked.

"And whenever any of the three of us feels like we want to back out, then we just say so, and this…threesome, is over." Naruto stated with finality.

"Okay, I just don't want you guys to break up over this, or me to come in between anything or-'' Neji began.

"Don't worry, we talked it over. Naruto and I both think that this is what we need right now, if that changes we will let you know." Sasuke interjected.

"So when do you want to try this?" Neji asked, his throat becoming dry again, gods he was so nervous.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, you're going to sleep with us in the bed, so we can get comfortable, tomorrow the three of us don't have to work so we'll try it then." Sasuke stated. He seemed content, like a storm had just finished brewing and the sun was starting to shine through. Naruto got up and offered Neji his hand. Neji took it and walked with them into the bedroom. Within moments all three of them were in their boxers once more and underneath the blankets. Sasuke had arranged it so that Naruto was in the middle. The raven had no problem with Neji, he had known the guy for months; however Naruto needed to get acquainted. Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's chest and motioned for Neji to do the same. It took a few moments, but soon Neji was timidly resting on Naruto's shoulder. The blond smirked.

"You know I might like this. It's like I have my own harem."

"Harems usually involve opposite sex patrons, and usually a dozen or more people." Neji stated.

Naruto was about to retort, when Sasuke interjected.

"Go to sleep. Both of you." The raven muttered with a laugh. He knew that somehow, this would work.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I really don't mean to make Neji sound pathetic. It's just, the truth is, he's sort of reflecting my own life. My parents had mostly the same reaction when I came out (though I told them… they didn't walk in on me lol). And, yeah, I live on my own because of it. So, yeah, this chapter is kind of sad…I didn't mean for it to happen…it just did…

Warnings: Sad (have tissues), Yaoi, boy on boy on boy in various ways, Anal, Oral, OOC (Sasuke is nice in my stories, in my fantasies, Sasuke is a decent human being, goddamit Kishi why can't we see eye to eye on that one :/ )

Disclaimer: The characters Naruto, Sasuke and Neji as well as secondary characters are from the anime/mange created by Masashi Kishimoto, the rest is by me.

Chapter Two: Old Scars Tend to Burn

Neji woke up a few hours later. It was still dark. The brunette looked at the alarm clock beside him and noticed that it was 4:16 am. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen; he needed something to drink. The light hanging above the kitchen table was lit and there underneath it sat the Greek god reading a book. Neji's heart stopped. The man was breathtaking.

"Oh, hey. Couldn't sleep either?" Naruto muttered sleepily. His dark blue eyes looking in Neji's.

"No. I've found it hard to sleep lately." Neji muttered sitting adjacent from the tanned man.

"Oh, really? Why?" Naruto asked intently setting his book down and leaning towards the brunette.

"I have a lot on my mind." Neji shrugged.

"You feel like sharing?" Naruto asked. Neji shook his head. "Thought so, you don't really know me."

Neji could feel the air tense a little. "Tell me about yourself. Tell me how you and Sasuke became a couple." He whispered, not wanting to anger the glorious man before him. A blond eyebrow arched quizzically, and then the god replied.

"Fine. Sasuke and I have been friends forever. Almost two years ago I got dumped and he…comforted me. Then I sort of realized I like him, so he made me chase him for a while." The blond laughed a little, his eyes deep in reminiscence. "We've been together for a little over a year, now. I love him so much, I never want to let him go. There's just something you know?" Naruto asked looking straight into Neji's pale eyes. "When I look at him, I just know; we fit; it's forever; it's going to be okay no matter how hard things get. Did you ever get that?" The blond questioned, he looked so happy, like a puppy that couldn't stop gushing about his favorite thing in the world.

"I did. Once. It ruined my life." Neji responded sombrely.

"_I love you." Neji giggled, kissing a pale neck._

"_I love you too." The man replied, his nose nuzzling the brunette's long hair. Their lips met together, in bliss. Each planting sweet, chaste kisses. Neji removed his shirt and worked on his lover's, slowly, teasingly removing buttons._

_With a resounding bang, the bedroom door flew open. There, in all his fury, stood Hiashi Hyuuga. Neji trembled in fear._

"_Get out of this house!" The elder cried, grabbing Neji's lover by the arm, and roughly pushing him towards the stairs. The man gave one last pleading look towards Neji before quickly grabbing his belongings and fleeing down the stairs._

"_And you!" Hiashi screamed at Neji, "At first I refused to believe the rumors the servants were spouting, but I should have listened! You will attend a treatment facility to correct this…behavior. Then you will return here under strict tutelage, where you will marry a woman of my choosing. No heir of mine will ever be a homosexual!" Hiashi belted out. Neji was sure the entire house could hear it, but that was most likely done on purpose. _

_The brunette rose defiantly._ "_What if I choose to refuse your treatment?" _

"_Then I will disown you. You will no longer be my nephew or my heir; you will be dead to me!" Hiashi muttered angrily. Neji nodded, his lips pursed into a scowl, desperately attempting not to cry._

"_Fine. I'm leaving." Neji muttered. Hiashi was seething._

"_I want you out of this house in one hour." He said, nearly screaming._

_Neji quickly went to work grabbing a large suitcase and stuffing whatever belongings he could into it. His body was working on auto-pilot. He was completely numb, simply not understanding what had just happened. He was slowly trying to process it, yet it wasn't working. Everything he knew was falling apart. It was all too much._

Tears fell freely from Neji's eyes. A choking sound escaped Naruto's lips. The blond, in silent panic, quickly got up and made his way around the table to the brunette. Strong, tanned arms surrounded pale shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Naruto whispered. Neji closed his eyes, he was sobbing freely, and tears that he had held in for months, since being thrown out of his home, were all surfacing.

"I-loved-him, but-but he left me. So-so hurt." Neji cried in between sobs. Naruto held him tighter; he gently picked up the pale man and brought him to the bedroom. Sasuke sat wide eyed and appeared to have been awake for a while. The raven's face was laced with concern. Naruto shushed him gently. The blond would tell him later.

Naruto placed Neji in the center of the bed and held him while Sasuke grabbed a pale hand and made soothing patterns with his thumb. Neji couldn't remember ever feeling so warm. He slowly stopped crying and surrounded by strong arms and feeling comforted, he drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he'd ever had.

Sasuke awoke to see that Neji was still soundly asleep. The alarm clock read 10:52 AM. Content that he had slept long enough, he marched towards the kitchen where Naruto had made breakfast. He sat down beside his boyfriend and peered over him to the newspaper he was reading.

"I could really like him," Naruto whispered. ''He has something about him. He's vulnerable, but he doesn't have anyone, just like the two of us.''

''You're saying you want to protect him?'' Sasuke stated, his voice slightly worried.

"Well, I don't love him; I'm just saying that I could really see myself becoming friends with him. And I'm worried is all.''

Sasuke nodded, relief flooding through him. The raven peered up and looked to the entrance of their bedroom. Leaning on the door frame stood a bedraggled Neji, in nothing but little black briefs, his long hair cascading down his torso, his pale figure gleaming in the mid-morning sun. The man looked sinful.

"Good morning Neji!" Naruto chirped, in his happy demeanor. "Have a good rest last night?" Then the blond really looked at Neji, his eyes scanned him up and down, both Naruto and Sasuke held the same lustful gaze, mouths slightly ajar, and eyes half-lidded. Neji let out a groan.

"Do you guys have any coffee?" he growled. Sasuke got up mutely and exhaled loudly. Neji was one piece of art. The brunette sat down across from Naruto and rested his head on the table. It was something that Neji did when he wasn't feeling well, Sasuke had noticed. "I feel like my head got hit by a train." The brunette drawled. Naruto giggled.

"It's because you cried for so long." The blond said. Neji just glared. Sasuke placed a hot mug of coffee in front of Neji. The long haired man chugged it. Scalding and hot, it travelled down his throat in one go. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched; this man was not human in the morning.

Later that morning the three of them sat on the couch taking turns at Final Fantasy XIII.

"Hey guys, would you mind if we went over to my place to pick some stuff up?" Neji asked. "Naruto's clothes are great….but I really would like my own." The brunette stated with sarcasm. He presently sat cross-legged, wearing baggy khaki shorts and a bright orange t-shirt that was slightly too long.

"Why? What's so wrong with my clothes?" Naruto asked, and then looked over at Neji, whose eyes were burning holes into Naruto's scalp. "Well. Yeah, I don't really think orange looks as good on you as it does me." The blond muttered sheepishly. That morning, Sasuke had insisted on washing Neji's clothes; however their drying machine broke down so Sasuke had hung the brunette's clothes in the bathroom. By then Neji was shivering, and since Sasuke was so short, and Naruto only had an inch over Neji, it had been decided that Naruto's clothes would have to suffice. However, Naruto, the gym rat that he was, was also twice Neji's size in bulk, so Neji ended up looking like a wannabe gangster with extra baggy clothes. It would be much more comedic if Neji wasn't so angry. Sasuke sighed, put down the controller and went looking for his keys.

"Come on, we better get going."

Naruto pulled up near the curb in one of the worst areas of town. The apartment building near them was run down and the streets stank like piss. The blond got out of the car and stood over Sasuke and Neji protectively. They went up one flight of stairs until Neji froze in front of them. Naruto peered over his shoulder and noticed that the door in front of them was open; the area near the lock had been smashed. Naruto moved Neji to the side.

"Stay here." The blond whispered. He walked silently throughout the apartment. It was simply a one bedroom with a closet and bathroom. No one was there. "You guys can come in now." Naruto called out. The area around him was horrid. There were clothes and books scattered all over the room, and the only piece of furniture - a small, simple mattress - was ripped to shreds.

That wasn't the worse part, though: spray painted onto the wall was the words: Die Faggot!

Naruto stepped into the bathroom and pulled back the curtain over the bathtub. Written in what looked to be blood, were the words: WE'LL BE BACK FOR YOU HOMO!

Naruto immediately opened the cabinet and noticed a few prescription drugs. He grabbed those, as well as the toothbrush he found there. He stormed out of the bathroom and grabbed a plastic bag on the ground and began throwing miscellaneous items into the bag. Neji had crouched onto the ground and was shaking, Sasuke was leaning over him his arms tightly wrapped around him trying to make him feel better.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed. Naruto was frantic.

"We have to get out of here, now! Neji grab all of your most important stuff, me and Sasuke will grab the rest!"

The raven knew that voice meant business. The shorter man pulled Neji up and began to pick clothes off the ground. Neji mutely grabbed several books and photographs, and then we went over to the bag that held his hair straightener and several brushes as well as lotions and shampoos. Within a dozen minutes there was barely anything left in Neji's apartment except random kitchen and bath supplies he had gotten at the dollar store.

When they got to the car, Naruto glanced around them and placed Neji's belongings in the trunk. When they were all seated in the KIA, Naruto tore down the road, going far beyond the speed limit.

Once they arrived home, Neji was already past feeling scared. He just looked like he was trying to sort things out.

"Well it's a good thing Sasuke made me stay last night, or it could have been a lot worse than a messed up apartment." Neji said darkly, his tone appreciative but full of realization that he could nearly have died. "And it's also a good thing, that I don't have much to begin with. So why did you get us out of there so fast?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "In your bathroom, above the bath, there was some other stuff written there. It said that they would be back for you." Both Neji and Sasuke stiffened. "It was written in blood." Naruto stated with finality. The expression on Neji paled considerably.

"I can't go back there." He whispered.

"Of course you can't. You'll stay here." Sasuke stated. His eyes searched Naruto's and the answer reflected in them was clear: Neji had to stay here; it was safe.

"This is a two bedroom apartment. We have a pull-out couch in the second room, along with some of my music stuff. If you don't mind it, and you could stay there for a while, until you get back on your feet." Naruto said.

Neji's eyes got wide. No one had ever been this nice to him. The brunette considered his options; there weren't many. He had nowhere else to go, and he needed to keep his job. He nodded. The blond smiled and put the few bags that were all of Neji's belongings into the second room.

After supper, Neji sat on his new bed. The room he was in was pleasant. The walls were covered with posters from different bands, most of whom Neji knew or listened to. There was a dresser and a closet and more than anything, Neji felt safe. He felt safe, but lonely, numb, separated. His mind kept drifting to the first night when he had been kicked out, when he had wandered the streets for a whole night, too terrified to fall asleep anywhere. Sasuke appeared at his door, in nothing but briefs, a water bottle in hand.

"Are you up for it tonight?" he asked. Neji's eyes shone darkly, his entire body shivered with lust.

"Gladly." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'M SO SORRY! For all you lovely folk that have been waiting for this chapter to come out, here it is, I apologize for how it is. However, I hate this story, *head bang* it took months to crawl this chapter out of me and now that I finally did, let's just say I'm not too fond of it, ah well.

Warnings: BOY X BOY X BOY Double Penetration, Fisting, Air games/choking, slight D/s, biting, hair pulling… all the good stuff hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I make money from this fic.

Chapter 3: This Night, We Remember

By: Beckitt Lewis

Neji proceeded to rip off his clothes and follow Sasuke out of his room into the raven's shared bedroom with his lover. The site that was there left him breathless. Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, tight black briefs hugging his tan body, his bulge very apparent, and water bottle in hand. Neji gulped audibly the realization of what they were about to do registering in his synapses, making his blood sizzle.

Sasuke walked towards Naruto and straddled his lap, their lips meeting. Naruto nipped and suckled the pale man's lips as Neji watched, yearning to get close. The pair pulled apart and with and alluring glance, beckoned Neji towards them. Naruto outstretched his hand, and Neji grabbed it. The blond pulled Neji forward, and let him sit at his side. Blue eyes questioned his pale ones, trying to read into the brunette's mind. Moments passed and finally, Naruto leaned forward and rested his lips onto Neji's. Almost like a test, the lips remained there unmoving. Slowly Neji pressed back, letting the blond become accustomed to someone new.

Neji opened his eyes and saw that Sasuke was rubbing Naruto's shoulders, soothing the man. Slowly Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's chest, leaving bites and hickies where his lips met succulent, hot flesh. The raven's fingers started playing with Naruto's brief band, and almost like a cue, the blond lifted his hips and the undergarments were swiftly pulled off.

The blond proceeded to slowly and leisurely taste Neji's mouth, exploring the cavern like a foreign delicacy.

"You know I've never been with another guy right?"Naruto husked.

"Yeah." Neji whispered. "Is that supposed to bother me?"

Naruto smiled and leaned in again, crashing their lips together with vigour. The blond couldn't believe this was happening. It had taken a while to even think about having sex with another man, let alone bring him in close to his relationship, but now that he was touching Neji, kissing him, he couldn't say that he minded at all.

The blond grasped Neji's long hair entwining the locks of hair in his fingers and pulled. The brunet gasped, his head fell back and his back arched sharply.

"I like your hair; does having it pulled turn you on?" Naruto whispered his voice sultry and seductive. Neji moaned out a yes.

"Good." Naruto whispered as he pulled the hair tighter.

Sasuke crouched behind Naruto and rubbed his hands all over the tanned body.

"Play with his nipples too Naru, I bet he would like that." The raven stated teasingly as he nipped Naruto's ear.

The blond leaned down lower and placed his mouth on the pale pink nub. He licked it gently eliciting a gasp from the long haired brunet. Naruto gave a sharp tug of his hair then bit the nipple harshly. Neji yelped loudly.

"Too rough?" Naruto husked.

"It's good. I like it." Neji whined out, his mind slowly becoming blank with the mixed sensations that were confusing him.

The blond gave another of his blistering feral grins before shoving the brunet backwards and straddling the pale thighs. Naruto leaned forward and rubbed his penis alongside that of Neji's. The difference in this cock from that of his and Sasuke's intrigued him. Where he was girth and length and a deep red almost brown, Sasuke was lean with a thick base and flushed pink and Neji was a pale, slender and longer version of Sasuke's that curved upwards.

Neji groaned deep in his throat as Naruto assaulted his nipples, flicked them with his fingers, pinching them, then biting, pulling, sucking and licking with his mouth. The long haired brunet was a yelping, moaning mess unable to do anything but vocalize his pleasure and writhe under the larger man's ministrations.

Sasuke was smiling contentedly, behind the two men who were feeling each other up. The raven wanted his Naruto to get a feel of Neji, to become familiar with this new body. The more he eyed the sight that was the two of them, the more he was becoming to like Neji with Naruto. At first he thought he was crazy about this threesome idea, and it almost seemed like he had convinced himself that it was a good idea to the point where he believed himself whole heartedly. And now, more than ever, he was glad he was so stubborn about this happening. There was nothing hotter than watching the muscular, broad shouldered, tanned Adonis that was Naruto as he placed the tall, lean pale Neji under his spell.

"Sasuke! Please, get me ready." Naruto yelled his voice commanding. Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as he leaped over to his boyfriend with the bottle of lube in his hand. The raven coated his fingers with the oil until they were dripping with it and placed his index near the dark tan pucker. Sasuke's other hand rubbed leisure circles on Naruto's ass checks, pinching and rolling the flesh. He ran his finger up and down Naruto's ass crack and slowly massaged and teased the entrance. It began to give way slowly as Sasuke slipped his finger in to the knuckle.

Naruto gasped and his spine arched slightly his fingers clasping Neji's shoulders, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Is this your first time?" Neji muttered breathlessly.

"Getting ass fucked?" Naruto gritted out. "Yeah."

Neji felt so moved at that moment that he was unable to speak. That this couple would let him do this made him feel blessed and wanted. The long haired man reached his hand up to grasp the whispered cheek lightly.

"I'm so happy and honoured that you would share this with me." Neji stated reverently.

Naruto was glad of the response.

"How does it feel Naru?" Sasuke inquired about the fingering. Some men just couldn't get used to the idea or the feel of anal play. He hoped his blond was not one of them as he would be missing out on so many sexual activities.

"It's weird, but it's okay." Naruto stated, wriggled his ass a little bit. The sight made Sasuke grow harder. He leaned down and bit his boyfriend's ear sharply.

"You can handle it." The raven stated seductively.

Sasuke rubbed one ass check tenderly before lifting his hand high and slapping the ass check hard. Naruto yelped, his face shocked as his eyes almost turned red. He whipped his head around and grabbed the raven's chin and crashed their lips together. The kiss was all teeth and rough nips and sucks.

Neji stared wantonly and felt his dick grow ever harder at the erotic sight. The ferociousness of these two men astounded him. Their exchange of power from domination to submission and back again left him bewildered. They were such a perfect match for each other, that Neji wondered yet again, why they would ever choose someone like him to join them. He could never have been happier with the events that were occurring and they had not even finished their bout of sexual play yet. Neji loved having his hair pulled, his arms bound, his eyes blindfolded, his ass slapped, his skin bitten and some flogging once in a while. Yet most of the men he dated never gave him these luxuries. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to have read these needs residing in him and played him like a fine tuned string, taunt and ready for release.

Pulling away from each other and out of breath, Sasuke and Naruto leaned their foreheads together as their eyes closed.

"Good?" Sasuke inquired, his tone light.

"Good." Naruto responded as he moved away from Sasuke to peer into Neji's pale lilac eyes. "Good, Neji?"

"Perfect." The brunet whispered.

Naruto shook his head.

'Naw, you'll be perfect when your dick is in my ass." The blond stated teasingly.

Neji shivered, the words echoing in his body and making his balls tight. Sasuke placed a second finger in his boyfriend's ass and began stretching him, scissoring his fingers to loosen up the blond's asshole. Naruto lowered his head to Neji's cock and eyed it reverently, excited but nervous to have it in him. He fisted it slowly and with his other hand grabbed the bottle of lube on the bed. He poured a generous amount in his hand and placed a finger at Neji's entrance. The pucker quivered almost wanting the intrusion. Naruto softly nudged his finger in and then pressed his mouth around the brunet's cock and sucked.

Neji shot up. "Stop!" He yelled. Naruto pulled out his finger quickly and lifted his head abruptly. "If you do that I'll cum." Neji gasped, his head falling back down on the bed, his hand covering his face. Naruto nodded, laughing.

"Sensitive, aren't you? Can I finger you until you're ready?" The blond inquired. Neji nodded, his body felt like it was on fire, and the warm, tingling sensation was everywhere. He refused to spill his seed anywhere but deep inside the beautiful blond.

Sasuke placed a third finger into Naruto's tight ass. The tanned man shivered, his whole body felt taunt and ready. He quickly placed two more fingers at Neji's entrance and loosened the hole as best he could.

"I'm ready." Naruto gasped. Neji moaned and nodded in agreement.

The blond lifted his body off the brunet and went to the left of the king sized bed on all fours, his ass high in the air, his body trembling slightly and heart beat quickened in anticipation. He felt Neji's hands tenderly grasping his hips. "Sasuke said this position would feel the best." Naruto whispered softly.

"You're perfect." Neji stated in worship. The brunet rolled a condom onto his dick and poured mass amounts of lube drenching the hard and heavy cock. He placed the tip of his manhood at the blond's entrance and pushed, nudging the tip in.

Naruto squeaked his hand quickly covering his mouth.

Sasuke moved from standing next to the bed to sitting next to Naruto's face and moved the hand away from the tanned mouth.

"None of that." Sasuke warned. "We want to hear all your sounds. The awkward ones, the loud ones, the gasps, moans, all of them."

Sasuke's dark eyes searched his cerulean counterpart's ensuring that everything was alright. Naruto nodded understanding the unspoken question and leaned forward to kiss his raven.

Naruto pulled away, his eyes lidded heavily with lust. "Neji, go in me."

Neji moved his body gently forward, knowing that if he hurt the tanned Adonis, Sasuke would pummel him bloody. The raven stayed in front of Naruto, tirelessly reading his facial expressions. Neji was nearly fully seated in the tight vacuum sealed heat that was Naruto's anal passage.

"Stop!" Sasuke stated. Neji quickly looked away from the sight of his prick being engulfed to notice the tanned shoulders were shaking and soft whimpers could be heard.

"Naru?" Sasuke asked his hands grasping the side of his boyfriend's face. Naruto gently shook his head.

"Fuck! It hurts!" The blond cried out, tears falling from his eyes. When he first felt the blunt object enter him it just felt strange, but the longer the intrusion was inside him the sharper the pain rose to the point that Naruto felt it ache up to his spine.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Neji asked tenderly.

Naruto thought about it, but as much as he wanted this out, he was worried that any movement would hurt him far more than the pain he was experiencing now. "Don't move." Naruto gasped out.

Sasuke kissed the blond's forehead, then crouched on the bed and lay beside Naruto kissing his arm. Reaching over his fisted the blond's deflating cock for a few minutes before it hardened again.

This entire time, Neji made himself to be the epitome of steel, making himself a marble statue, not moving an inch, terrified of hurting the blond more, yet all he wanted to do was pile drive his meat into the tight pucker until the blond was screaming in bliss.

"Move, Neji." Naruto whined.

Neji thought that was the most beautiful words he had ever heard. He slowly pulled back until his cock was about half in and slowly pushed forward. Naruto inhaled sharply.

The brunet felt Sasuke's tender hands at his hands. "Stay still for a sec." The raven ordered.

Neji felt the blunt end of a slippery object at his entrance. Sasuke took his turn at pulling the long locks of brown hair, making the lithe pale man arch his back. Sasuke drove home in one quick thrust.

"Ah fuck!" Neji cried out, his ass aching for a second and then adjusting to the dick inside him. It had been quite a few times that he had had anal sex, lengthy preparation like that needed for Naruto was not a requirement for him, thank the gods. Sweat fell down his brow.

Sasuke leaned forward and licked Neji's neck, sucking on the pulse point near his jugular.

"I like dirty words coming from your mouth." Sasuke gasped. He pulled back and thrust back in harshly. "So-fucking-hot!" The raven groaned out each word with a thrust. Neji pulled back onto the perfect pink dick and then rammed forward shallowly into the tanned man.

Naruto suddenly screamed, his arms collapsed and his shoulders and head feel heavily onto the bed.

"Whatthefuckwasthat!" He screeched all in one moan.

"Prostate." Sasuke gritted out.

"Fucking Christ!" Naruto yelled out.

Neji and Sasuke began shoving their dicks forwards, pile driving their cocks into tight heats with abandon and no care for rhythm. Curses and screams, gasps and moans filled the room. Sasuke firmly grasped Neji's throat with both hands, using the man's wind pipe as an anchor for his thrusting hips. Neji's mouth opened wide in an inaudible scream of pleasure. Endorphins rushed to his head as his whole body felt tingly. A few dozen seconds later and Sasuke released his grip and Neji coughed loudly, his body filled with a rush and his head aching slightly. The brunet came only seconds later, screaming to the gods as he milked his seed into the tight blond. He fell over onto Naruto as Sasuke removed his dick from Neji, letting him get comfortable. The tall, pale man flipped Naruto over and began sucking on the angry red cock with fury, his ass still high in the air. Sasuke chuckled before returning to his previous motions, his hips pivoting back and forth as his dick was sucked into Neji's tight heat over and over again.

Naruto became a hot mess of incoherencies as he gave one long shout before his body shook, his eyes going wide and his seed spurting down Neji's throat as the pale man swallowed every drop.

'So- close." Sasuke gritted out. His breaths coming out shallow intermingling with deep grunts, the raven could feel his impending orgasm. Beneath him, Neji was shuddering slightly, still enjoying the feeling of being penetrated though he was spent.

With a few deep thrusts Sasuke came inside the pale man, his body quivering slightly. His mouth opened and after a few seconds he breathed harshly as he pulled out of Neji and collapsed on the bed next to Naruto.

The three men lay on the bed recuperating their breaths and letting feeling return to their bodies. They zoned in and out of sleep and napped comfortably.

Naruto awoke to feel a soft cloth rubbing his groin and ass crack gently. He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed that read 11:47pm, which meant that a little close to an hour had passed since their bout of love making. He peered ahead to see Sasuke moving the soft cloth over his thighs.

"How are you?" Sasuke inquired.

Naruto thought about it, he felt calm and sated. He should be alright. He then shifted slightly and a sharp shooting pain travelled from his ass to his mid back. He gasped sharply.

"Don't move." Sasuke commanded. The raven left and returned with two painkiller pills and a glass of water as well some sort of salve. Naruto took the medication as Sasuke placed a gob of the salve on his finger and rubbed it soothingly around and in Naruto's ass. The blond moaned appreciatively.

"Does it always hurt this much?" Naruto asked, slowly sitting up as the fast relief meds were taking effect.

"The first few times, yeah, then your body gets used to it and there's no more pain." Sasuke answered.

"Even though it really hurt, it kind of felt amazing at the same time. Now I know why you like it so much." Naruto stated teasingly.

"Well you're a pretty good top." Sasuke giggled.

"Pff, I'm good at everything!" Naruto gleamed.

The blond looked over at Neji, the pale man had bruises on his neck and fingernail marks from Sasuke's choking, as well as a hickie the size of a fist at his jugular. The pale chest was littered with bite marks and Naruto shuddered at how beautiful he looked. He was so happy that Neji liked his sex a little rough. After a few weeks of tender sex when he and Sasuke had first been together they had both realized that tender sex was an occasional activity and that rough and kinky was their preferred method. It would have been unfortunate if Neji did not share the same views.

Pale lilac eyes opened to see his gorgeous men, his sun and moon with smiling faces looming above him. They both fell on top of him and kissed his mouth openly, their tongues entwining and their lips nipping each other.

Naruto pulled back and with a gasp he muttered, "We should fuck again."

With hooded eyes he saw the faces of Neji and Sasuke look feral and wanting.

"Are you feeling well enough to do that?" Neji asked, worried for his lover.

Naruto laughed and pointed down to his erect dick which spoke for itself.

Neji nervously looked away. "I have a request." He stated meekly.

"Anything." Sasuke stated, kissing the pale temple.

"I want both of you in me." Neji stated looking into blue eyes. "Together."

Naruto groaned, his eyes flashing red; he tackled the brunet claiming his lips and hands went straight to the pale, long dick, pumping it to hardness.

Sasuke stroked his own prick admiring the view of his two beautiful men. He coated both his hands with lube, and easily slipped three of his fingers into Neji's slightly loose asshole.

Neji moaned loudly into Naruto's kiss, loving the feeling of getting stroked and finger fucked at the same time. Sasuke gently slipped his pinky alongside his three other fingers and continued thrusting back and forth.

For several more minutes Neji felt the wonderful stretch in his ass. Sasuke's thumb was teasing the entrance alongside the four fingers.

"Please!" Neji begged. "Please do it."

Sasuke smirked before slowly pushing his entire hand forward. The raven groaned as his hand disappeared inside Neji up to his wrist.

"Oh my fucking god, that's the hottest thing I've ever seen." Naruto graned, his cock jumping at the sight before him. "You like Sasu's hand in your ass, Nej?" The blond asked his voice sultry.

The brunet writhed and moaned loudly. "Yes! Fuck me deep, Sasuke! Please!" Neji screamed out. Sasuke shoved his hand in and out of the tight orifice loving the squeals of pleasure that emitted from the brunet.

Naruto leisurely played with Neji's balls with one hand while stroking his own dick in the other.

"Please, both of you, need you now!" Neji screamed out.

Sasuke gently removed his hand and tossed Naruto a condom, and they both rolled the latex over their dicks. Naruto then grabbed his pale eyed lover and slowly pushed his dick inside the brunet. He then grabbed Neji by the waist, hoisted him up and rolled them so that Neji was straddling him. Neji arched loving the feeling of being fully seated on the angry, fat red dick. Neji then felt Sasuke's prick teasing his ass cheeks. The raven slapped Neji's ass with three quick strokes. The pale men then rubbed the ass check tenderly. Neji was rendered to a pile of mush unable to connect two neurons at the moment even if he tried.

"You like slapping asses, don't you, Sasuke?" Naruto husked.

"Love seeing skin turn red." The raven retorted. With those words, he raised his hand and struck the pale ass cheeks repeatedly, the loud cracks echoing in the room. Neji screamed with each strike almost climaxing. After a dozen slaps, Sasuke lubed his dick and slowly entered Neji, his dick rubbing next to Naruto's.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." The blond muttered reverently. Fully pushed inside from behind Neji, Sasuke released a breath he had been holding.

There was nothing more beautiful than that moment where each of them felt completely united, completely whole and happy.

Naruto and Sasuke picked up a rhythm where the blond pulled out as the raven entered. Neji kept moaning repeatedly, high pitch wails of abandon. Naruto kept groaning out words of praise, amazed at how amazing it felt to be rubbing next to Sasuke's dick while being deliciously squeezed into Neji's tight opening. Neji's pitch got louder and quicker intonating that his release was close.

The raven and the blond sped up their thrusts. Naruto came with a loud shout, Neji quickly behind as his hand went for his prick, jerking it harshly. With a few tugs his sperm flew out and landed on Naruto below him. Sasuke gritted his teeth and moaned a long below as he climaxed inside Neji.

Completely exhausted the three dove for the bed. Sasuke grasped the blankets and covered them.

Sleep came easy for them all that night, limbs entwined, hands clasped together, they all dreamed better than they had in months.

Sasuke opened his eyes to notice he was the only one in the bed. The sheets next to him were cold and the raven frowned at that realization. He hated waking up alone, but one look at the alarm clock that read 2pm and it explained it. Working irregular hours at the call center made for an overdose in sleep whenever he could get it. Sasuke heard voices in the kitchen, so he got up shoved on a pair of jogging pants and opened the bedroom door.

Naruto and Neji were in the kitchen preparing food. The brunet's hair was tied back, and he was shirtless, proudly showing his love marks from the night before. Naruto wore a tight tank top and his trade mark baggy shorts.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Naruto spoke out cheerily. "Neji and I are making lunch. Chicken spaghetti with extra tomato sauce for you."

Sasuke smiled. "God, I love you both!" The raven exclaimed, the thought of tomato sauce dancing on his taste buds exciting him.

Neji glowed. "We love you too." He stated shyly, not used to declaring these words, but he knew he could trust these two men not to destroy his heart like the previous man in his life.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and placed a kiss on the raven's nose.

"Thanks for your great idea, Sasu, you know the three of us just might work."

THE END. FINALLY.


End file.
